Secret Revealed
by awispofamemory
Summary: A girl is attacked outside shigure's house. What will happen when this girl finds out about the curse? I will update soon i have decide to continue YxOC KxT and other random couples
1. prologue

**Secret Revealed**

Prologue 

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket. But if I did...be afraid. **

_Thoughts, _"speaking", 'reading something or sometimes flashback'

Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my first fanfic!

Kyo enters 

Kyo: why am I here?

Me: because you are my prisoner! Mwahaha!...and i have nothing better to do.

Kyo: backs away you scare me.

Me: _glares _whatever. Just read the chapie!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16-year-old Megan Langlois walked down the abandoned street on the outskirts of Tokyo. She looked at her watch. 1:00am.  
_It's been a long night and I still haven't found what street I'm on much less how to get back to the Takahashi home. I'm here for a foreign exchange program in school. I love everything about Japan and I've always wanted to come here but I didn't want to get lost. I always get lost! _Reaches into her pocket and pules something out. It's a letter. _Oh! This is the letter from Brandi I got in the mail yesterday._

--Flash back--

"Yuri-san! I'm home!" Meg called to her roommate.

"Hey!" she called back. "You're home early what's up?" Yuri Takahashi was beautiful. She had short back hair that came around her ears. She wore a blue medium skirt and a white T-shirt. She had pink and black spike earrings in both ears. Meg's guess was she was a size 2 which she envied being a size 12 her self. She was Meg's one and best friend here in Japan. And there she was comfortably seated next to the TV veggin' out on a Saturday what a surprise, not.

"And stop it with the "san" stuff you know you've been livin' here for 5 months and you're my best friend so don't call me that."

"Sorry I forgot"

"you forgot you live here? That's a first even for you?"

"UGH! That's not what I mean and you know it!"

"heehee yeah I know but messin' with you is so much fun!"

"_sigh_ do I have any mail?"

"Yeah. One letter." Pulls a letter out. "here"

"COOL! It's from Brandi!" She opens the letter and reads it.

'_dear meg, I want you to know that everyone misses you and wish you well. Have you met any ho Japanese guys! Hmm you should find a boyfriend while you're there! I'm not there so you should be able to find an okay guy at least……I hope. Heehee. Weather is here, wish you were beautiful! Love, Brandi' haha you dork Brandi you know I'm not here to pick up guys unlike you who would anywhere you go._

--End flashback—

She smiled as she walked remembering all her friends back home. Then she remembered why she was wondering in circles. _I'll NEVER find my way back! How can you get lost after going to a store 2 blocks away!_ _Only I can get lost that easily, oh wait I know why. I saw another shop and had to go there, which led to another shop. Then I left at 9:00 and got lost in the middle of no wear._

She stared up at a house perched in the clearing just beside her.

_Hey I thought this was just woods I didn't know that someone actually lives here_.  
Little did Meg know that the house she was looking at was where she would spend 2 months of her time in Japan. Suddenly something grabbed her wrist.

"Hey missy what's a pretty girl like you doing out in this part of town?"

"Sorry, I'm lost"

"You look cold. I'll warm you up." Before she even relived what had happened she was being pulled toward the man. He pined her to a nearby tree….she couldn't move. _WHAT DO I DO! _

"LET GO OF ME!"

"You should just shudup cuz no one's gonna here you." He proceeded in kissing her down her neck.

"NO! STOP! HELP!" _What do I do!_ She started hitting and slapping her attacker. He slammed her against the tree and she cried in pain as the rain started to pore down. He pulled out a knife. Against the bark of the tree she had lots of scrapes and was bleeding from a cut on her side. _Some..one…..help….me…_

Out of nowhere someone attacked her attacker. The man punched her attacker in the stomach. Then he got back at her rescuer by punching him square in the jaw. But that didn't exactly work for his advantage. The man who had jumped out the bushes a moment ago was not even faced. He pulled back and punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Then kicked him. _He sent him flying!_ The man beat her attacker to a pulp. She looked at her self. Her shirt had been torn a little at the top, she was covered in mud. She collapsed to her knees she looked up and saw the face of her rescuer . he was handsome and had hair the color of something between gray and indigo. The faint sound of the rain was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sorry it was sooo short! I'm workin on the next chapie so PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Flames, death threats and suggestions all excepted so PLEASE REVEIW!

Thanks, DiNkIySpRiNgSgUrL


	2. Rescuer

**Chapter 1**

**Rescuer**

Me: hey everyone in my last chapter I had A LOT of typos! Like in the letter it said '_met ant ho Japanese guys?' _It is supposed to be met any HOT Japanese guys.Sorry!

Expect more typos cuz I do that a lot! 

Shigure: HELLO!

Me: HI! How are you Shi-chan?

Shigure: awww you called me Shi-chan!

Shigure: Why aren't I in your story? hm?

Me: you'll be in this chapie I promise!

Kyo: yo

Shigure: HELLO STUPID CLUMSY KYO-CHAN!

Kyo: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Shigure: Awwww what's the matter kyo-chan!

Kyo: STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DUMB DOG!

Me: well here's the next chapter!

_Ugh…wha?…..what happened?_

"Miss?"

"Huh?" Slowly Megan woke up completely dazed. She was lying on a bed in a room, light pouring in throw the shoji screens. Next to the bed Megan was lying in was a girl starring intently at her. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes, full of worry and concern.

"Are you alright miss?" the girl said

"Who are you?" said Meg

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me!" she apologized, "I'm Tohru Honda!" she said smiling.

"No prob. I'm Megan Langlois. You can call me Meg. It's Nice to meet you." Megan replied.

"Nice meeting you to!"

"OH FLOWER IS OUR CAPTIVE PRINCESS AWAKE YET!" Said a man who seemed_… He's hot but too old for me._

"Oh Shigure yes she's awake!" she said a little surprised.

"uh…..who are you?" said Meg unsure of what to make of the super hyper man.

"oh hello! Nice to meet you! I'm Shigure Sohma. And you?"

"oh me? I'm Megan Langlois. You can call me Meg!" She said smiling.

"Well very nice to meet you Meg!" She just smiled.

"Who was it who saved me?" Meg asked.

"oh well--"

**BANG!** There was a loud crash down stairs.

They herd muffled shouts.

_YOU GIRLY MAN! GET BACK HERE!_

_Shut up stupid cat! You know there is someone sleeping upstairs!_

_WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT WHO THE HECK IS SLE—_

**CCCRRRAAASSSHHH!**

"uh…..I think that kyo-kun was sent through the wall….again." said Tohru

"Huh? What was that?" questioned Megan.

"That would be the sound of my cousin destroying my poor house!" said a slightly depressed Shigure.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Honda-san may I come in?" He asked politely.

"Oh! Yuki-kun! She's awake. You can come in."

The knob of the door turns and a boy entered the room. _He's………the guy who rescued me!_

"Oh hi I'm Megan Langlois nice to meet you." Megan said standing up and bowing.

"Nice to meet you to I'm Yuki Sohma." His voice gently caressed each word. _He's so gentle and polite! _

"So Langlois-san how are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Oh! Please don't call me by my last name. Call me Meg!" She smiled.

"uh….ok….Meg. Are you feeling alright?" he asked again blushing a little at calling a girl he barely knew by her nickname.

"I'm fine!" She replied smiling. _She has a beautiful smile…_He thought still blushing a little.

"And thank you for saving me. I have a feeling I wouldn't be here without you."

"oh…it was no trouble at all."

"um…sorry to interrupt." Tohru interjected. "um…where is kyo-kun?"

" He's probably sulking on the roof as usual." He said.

Tohru got up a bit to quickly and slipped…..landing on Yuki

"Yuki-kun I'm soo sorry!" Tohru said.

As Shigure tried to distract Meg by talking to her while Tohru scrambled to her feet and tried to scoop up Yuki before Meg saw but it was to late.

"Yuki…..Why are you a rat?"


	3. The Secret

The Secret 

Me: Hi everybody i'm baaack!

Kyo: oh no...

Shigure: HELLOOOO EVERYONE!

Kyo: oh god no...

Shigure: awwww what's wronge kyo-chaaan?

Kyo: Shudup ya stupid dog!

Me: well on with the story:)

* * *

-recap-

Tohru got up a bit to quickly and slipped...landing on Yuki

"Yuki-kun I'm soo sorry!" Tohru said.

As Shigure tried to distract Meg by talking to her while Tohru scrambled to her feet and tried to scoop up Yuki before Meg saw but it was to late.

"Yuki...Why are you a rat?"

-end recap-

"um...Megan...um." said Shigure trying to figure out what to say.

"Teehee"

"Huh? Meg what's so funny?" asked Shigure

"awwww! Yuki your sooo cute!" said Megan scooping up Yuki in her arms and petting his tiny head.

"HUH!" said Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure all at once.

"what's wro--"as Megan was finishing her question Yuki transformed back.

"EEK!" squeaked Tohru

"..." Meg looked slightly surprised and covered her eyes.

Yuki ran of to find a pair of clothes while Shigure and Tohru talked to Meg.

"Why weren't you surprised?" asked shigure curiously.

"well i guess i half expected it." said Meg with a shrug

"why would you expect someone to turn into an animal? it's a bit odd." asked shigure

"well i just...um...i guess you could say that i could sense it. Kinda weird huh?" said meg looking at the ground.

"No not really but do you know why this happens to us?" said shigure

"you have a curse on you. Right?"

"yes."

"hm..." she paused thinking "the zodiac curse"

"how did you know that?" asked a very surprised tohru

"I read your mind shigure. I've had an ability to..um...read people i guess you could say. All my life but recently i've been able to read minds. it's all very new to me."

"well i think i need to call the main house." said shigure the hr turned to tohru."watch after her"

"mhm" tohru nodded

"so...what do we do now?" meg asked

"well i'm not really sure. I nee to cook breakfast so would you like to help me?" asked tohru.

"Sure! I hardly ever get to cook!" said meg excitedly

tohru laughed nervously thinking letting that girl into the kitchen.

as they walked down the hallway yuki exited his room.

"oh Yuki-kun! would you like to help me and meg in the kitchen?"

"well i don't--" he started

"come on yuki it'll be fun!" said megan with a smile.

"ok" said yuki obviously defeated by the to girls. Who both just kept smileing at him.

"so what'll we make for dinner?"

"leek stew?" asked yuki

"hey i got an idea how about i make y'all somthin' American?"

"um well i'm not sure we have the makings for that." said tohru

"I'll improvise!" meg said smiling "you to can help out if i need it!"

"ok" said yuki with a smile

"hmm.." said meg looking though the pantry

"How 'bout pizza?"

"ok what's it like?" asked yuki in his usual polite tone.

"it's bread, tomato sauce, cheese and anything else you want!" Meg said happily "oh one more thing do you have a garden cuz i need tomatoes."

"yes infact i think i do have some tomatoes ready to harvest." Said yuki giving another on of those true smiles people rarely ever see.

"ok lets go!" said meg enthusiastically.

yuki and meg walked down to the "secret base" and picked some tomatoes. Wile yuki was picking meg watched. i feel kinda dizy... meg suddenly fell over.

"Meg!" cried yuki scooping Meg into his arms to keep her from hitting the ground. and he didn't transform.

"huh? i...didn't transform!" meg lay still in yuki's arms. _i guess she didn't have all her strength back after all._ "Does this mean the curse is broken?

* * *

bum bum bum! sooo did you like it? well i hope so! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! flames death threatss all excepted! thx for reading!

-DiNkIySpRiNgSgUrL-


	4. Transformation Denied

Chapter 4, transformation denied. 

Me: HEEEELLLLOOO! i'm baaack!

kyo: took u long enough?

Me:-cries- I'M SOOOO SORRY i had to study for finals!

Kyo: you're insane.

Yuki: and you're stupid.

Kyo:-jumps back- WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Yuki:-points at me- she made me.

Meg: well you too are just a barrel of laughs. Well on with the next chapter!  
(little reminder. PLEASE REVIEW)

* * *

-Recap-

Meg!" cried yuki scooping Meg into his arms to keep her from hitting the ground. and he didn't transform.

"huh? i...didn't transform!" meg lay still in yuki's arms._ i guess she didn't have all her strength back after all._ "Does this mean the curse is broken?"

-now-

Yuki carried Meg back to the house bridal style. where shigure stood in the door.

"what happened?"

"she fainted."

"why haven't you transformed?" shigure just noticed this little detail

"i don't know."

"well come on bring her inside." after yuki brought her inside he put her in his bed (there wasn't anywhere else)she stirred a little but remained unconscious. then Yuki went to see how shigure's talk with the main house went.

"Shigure, how did it go?"

"well Hitori is coming over later to talk to her" he paused looking a little sad."that will determine if she keeps her memory"

"..." yuki was silently thinking. _what will i do if she loses her memory?_

-Flashback-

_"awwww! Yuki your sooo cute!" said Megan scooping up Yuki in her arms and petting his tiny head._

-end-

_she accepted me.I hope she keeps her memories._

* * *

"uhn" meg moaned a sat up. Greeted byfour pars of eyes starring at her.

"yikes!" she cried caught a bit of guard.

"Are you alright meg?" asked a very concerned tohru.

"huh? oh i;m fine...but who are you?" she asked turning to hitori.

"I'm Hatori Sohma. i came here to speak with you." at that everyone else left the room. leaving Meg alone with the doctor.

"how do you know about the curse?"

"Because i can read minds from time to time."

"what do you mean from time to time?"

"i can only read minds at certain times. its completely random. but I don't really understand your curse"

"well you won't remember any of this so don't worry about it "Huh?"

Hatori placed his hand on megs forehead. he would erase her memory.

"i wouldn't do that." she stated calmly

"huh?"

"My memory can't be ereased. i know someone else tried and got there memories ereased insted of mine."

"well...that is a problem."

"i know but i won't tell anyone about your secret. I'd rather die."

"I'll be back later."

"ok"

As Hatori walked out Meg starred out the window._ I wonder if i should tell them why yuki didn't transform_

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Sorry it was so short! What will happen next? find out next time , chapter5 the secret behind the transformation.

Read and review!

over and out. -DiNkIySpRiNgSgUrL-


	5. A Meeting With Akito

Ch.5 A Meeting With Akito

i know that this chapter was suposed to be when theyfind out why Yuki didn't transform but i decided to change it.

Disclaimer: My shrink tells me i don't own Fruits Basket Me: hi i'm back

Yuki: why did you put me here.

Me: -Evil smile- ...

Yuki: 0.o

Me: little reminder! PLEASE REVIEW IT U DON'T THEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD CHANGE!

* * *

"I know butI won't tell anyone about your secret. I'd rather die." 

"I'll be back later."

"ok"

As Hatori walked out Meg starred out the window. _I wonder if i should tell them why yuki didn't transform._

* * *

(back shigure's) 

"what do you mean you didn't transform!" shouted kyo

"Stupid cat i just said that."

"Um..yuki-kun do you know why you didn't transform?" asked tohru

"i'm not sure...they're back!" he cried looking out the window

Hatori steps out of the car followed be shigure and then Meg. Yuki greeted them at the door.

"what happened?" he asked in worried tone.

"ask her." replied hatori in his usual monotone voice. Meg slowly walked toward the house.

* * *

_-flash back-_

after Meg told Hatori that he couldn't erase her memories...he told akito.

in akito's room

"what make's you think you can find out our secret without being punished?"

"..." meg stayed silent.

"I will not let you join us." he spoke with a dangerous tone just as it sounded at the summer home not so long ago. (A/N for any one who wants to know this takes place after book 12)

"I've seen the way you treat your family...i've only been here a short period of time and i've already see how scared they are of you."

"They respect me!" akito snapped.

"No. they fear you. there is a difference."

" you little--" at that moment brought his hand to her face... scratched her. Put to his dis pleasure she didn't utter a word she meerly turned the other cheek as if completely ignoring it.

"As your punishment you will stay at shigure's house so I may keep an eye on you."

"fine."

* * *

_-present-_

As she walked forward yuki spotted the bandage on her cheek. It looked like tohru's.

"Meg are you alright?" he said reaching her

"I'm fine. and i'll be staying here for awhile." she said flashing him a big smile.

"huh? you're staying here?"

"yeah. That is if you want me here." She said with a slightly playful look in her eyes.

he blushed a little "You're always welcome here."

she smiled and walked with him to the house.

* * *

_inside_

"Meg where will you be sleeping?" asked a concerned tohru

" I can sleep outside i love the stars. i go camping all the time so it doesn't madder to me."

"no. that won't do." said yuki shaking his head

"You could sleep with me in my room." said shigure all to innocently

portrait of fury. "she will not!" shouted a VERY angry yuki

Shigure got an evil smile. "you just want her to sleep with you."

"NO!" said yuki blushing about a hundred shades of red.

" ya know i REALLY don't care."

"I know! you could share my room! we could get another bed in there." said tohru happily.

"that's fine with me." said shigure and then turned to Meg. "what about you ?"

"that's fine if you're sure tohru."

"of course it'll be like a sleep over!"

"okay" she said smiling.

* * *

_later that night_ (A/N sounds like some Nancy drew book 

"Meg dinner's ready." Said Tohru with a smile

"Okay! be there in a minute!" Meg replied happily

_knock knock_

"Come in!" yuki stepped in the room

"oh hi yuki!" she said smiling

"Hi can help you un pack or um anything else?"

"Sure! You can start by telling me where to put my clothes."

"okay...

---------------------next morning------------------------

"Good morning shigure-san, yuki-kun, and kyo-kun!" said Tohru.

Yuki practically stumbled down the stairs. His normal early morning demeanor. Tohru was her usual cheerful self. Shigure and Kyo where seated at the table. that's when megan walked down. At the sight of her both yuki and kyo sat with their mouths open then blushed and turned away. shigure just sat there and tohru was busy in the kitchen.

"What's up with them?" megan said with a yawn. she was obviously not a morning person.

"Well the only girl who's ever lived here besides you is tohru and well lets just say not many girls go around wearing THAT."

Meg looked down. She was wearing a loose tank top and shorts.

"What's wrong with this." she asked

"nothing...to me." replied shigure with a perverted smile.

"SHIGURE!" cried both yuki and kyo at the same time. (A/N btw they don't have school today in the story.)

" it's okay i'll put somethin' else on." she trudged back up the stairs. two minute awkward silence at the table.

"'k what about this?" She was now wearing jeans with holes and t-shirt with Lucifer from Cinderella that said "bad bad kitty"(A/N if i spelled that right:) )

"that's soo cute Meg!" exclaimed Tohru.

"thanks." she beamed.

"Well looks like the fun is just beginning." said shigure reading his news paper

* * *

OKAY IF YOU PPL DONT READ THIS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!  
IN ORDER TO MAKE MY STORY BETTER I NEEEEED YOUR IMPUTE. SO REVIEW! 

thx

-DiNkIySpRiNgSgUrL-


	6. Sister?

disclaimer: i don't own fruits basket or Trace Adkins's song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk i wish i did but sadly i don't 

Me: hey thx for my 2 REVIEWS! you people need to review more! -sigh- oh well.

kilara 3 - yeah well maybe...maybe not mwahaha!

Animedreamer240- thx! have a cookie!

thx for reviewing ppl!

kyo: you only have to reviews?

Me: -portrait of fury- don't EVEN go there! -smiles- well on with the story!

* * *

" 'k what about this?" She was now wearing jeans with holes and t-shirt with Lucifer from Cinderella that said "bad bad kitty"

"that's soo cute Meg!" exclaimed Tohru.

"thanks." she beamed.

"Well looks like the fun is just beginning." said shigure reading his news paper

"so do we go to school soon?" asked meg

"We go tomorrow." answered tohru

_KnockKnock_

"I"ll get it" said tohru

"MOMIJI! how are you? what brings you here?"

"I herd that shii-chan had a new house guest were is she?" Hearing the conversation meg came out.

"hi i'm meg!"

"Hi! hey meg you know about the zodiac thingy right?"

"yup"

"YAY! then i can hug you!" Momiji lunged at meg hugging her tight. But he didn't transform.

"so witch animal are you?" meg asked. Momiji couldn't say anything he just stood there dumfounded. finally he spoke.

"Why didn't i transform?" he asked looking up at her.

"its a secret." she said giving him a smile and a wink.

"aw" he said bunny ears drooping.

"AWWWW YOU'RE SOOOOOO CUTE!" she said hugging him again

"how about we go some where today?" meg asked releasing momiji.

_KnockKnock_

"who could that be?" said tohru opening the door to a girl who looked remarkably like Meg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"OHMYGODMEGIT'SYOUIMISSEDYOUSOOOOMUCH!" screamed the girl hugging meg.

"Hey Stace! how are ya sis?"

"I'm good but what about you? aren't you comeing home for Christmas?"

"i'm not sure. there have been some..um...changes."

"okay..." she paused looking around then whispered to her sister. "which one of the hotties is your boyfriend?"

"ahhh! Stacey! i don't have a boyfriend!" stacey Gave her sister a 'like i'll buy that' look.

"whatever."

"Uh...everybody this is my sister stacey"

"hi" said stacey wile eveyone greeted her.

"So Stacey-san. what brings you here?" asked tohru

"oh call me stace and i was lookin for stupid here." she said with a country accent and whacking Meg upside the head.

"Who you callin' stupid? stupid!"

"i didn't stutter!" she replied

"Grrrrrrrrr"

"so Meg you gonna come back with me?"

"i don't know."

"um sorry to interrupt but i couldn't help notice your accent. Where are you two from?"

"Louisiana, that's on the the coast of the gulf of Mexico. Where those hurricanes just hit." said Stace

"But we live in the town of walker. ya see in Louisiana we've cajun, redneck, and just plain country. Me and Stace are everything. we've got family just about everywhere."

"ok" said shigure

"Meg there is a carnival in town do you want to go to that?" asked momiji. "you can come to stace"

"Sure anybody else wanna come?" asked meg

"i'd love to!" aid tohru then she turned to kyo with a look that said 'ppplllllleeeaaassseee!"

"fine i'll go to" said kyo

" yuki aren't you gonna come to?" Asked meg.

"uh..sure" he said smiling

"woohoo!" shouted Meg and stace at the same time.

"come on tohru lets pick out somthin to wear!" Meg said just about dragging tohru out the door.

"where are we going?" asked tohru

"to shop!" said both meg and stace with evil smiles on their faces. They like shopping waaaaay to much.

"uh ok" said tohru a little scared.

* * *

at some random clothes store 

"hmm what do think about this?" asked Meg holding up a black shirt and white and black checker board mini skirt.

"Cute!" said Stace and Tohru in unison.

"so for tohru...something pink...ah that!" said meg pointing at a pale pink short dress

"wow" said stace and tohru

"you are way to good at this meg." stace said with a smile

"OHMYGOD!" cried meg

"WHAT!" what said tohru and stace

"i have an idea!"

"first time for everything." grumbled Stace

"i heard that!"

"um could you put this CD in and put it on track 8. thx" said Meg to the sales clerk. then this song came on

Turn it up some Alright boys, this is her favorite song You know that right So, if we play it good and loud She might get up and dance again Ooh, she put her beer down Here she comes Here she comes Left left left right left Whoo

"I love this song!" cried stace and both her and Meg started singin along.

Husslers shootin' eightball Throwin' darts at the wall Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall Here she comes, Lord help us all Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault It's so hard not to stare At that honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk (Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her For what her mama gave her You ain't gotta hate her For workin' that money-maker Band shuts down at two But we're hangin' out till three We hate to see her go But love to watch her leave With that honky tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on With that honky tonk badonkadonk (Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance Drivin' everybody crazy You think you fell in love Boys, you better keep your distance You can look but you can't touch That honkey tonk badonkadonk Keepin' perfect rhythm Make ya wanna swing along Got it goin' on Like Donkey Kong And whoo-wee Shut my mouth, slap your grandma There outta be a law Get the Sheriff on the phone Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey It's for the badonkadonk)

* * *

they exited the store with there outfits 

"now we're ready for the carnival!" said meg

"yes!"

"ready or not here we come!"

-  
thx for reading! next chappie is the carnival! woohoo longest chapter yet!


	7. Carnival!

Me: hello. today we have Ayame! 

Ayame: why haven't i been in your story.

Yuki: because no one wants you in it.

Ayame: Yuki! dear brother today we form our brotherly bond!

Yuki: not even if you paid me.

Me: well -crash- on with the story!

---------------------------

they exited the store with there outfits

"now we're ready for the carnival!" said meg

"yes!"

"ready or not here we come!"

------------------

The girls entered the house.

"we're back!" shouted meg

"What did you girls buy?" asked shigure looking up momentarily from his news paper.

"you'll have to wait and see! tell the boys to get ready!" said meg climbing the stairs to her and tohru's room with tohru and Stace trailing behind.

---------------

The boys (momiji, yuki, kyo, and shigure) waited for the girls to come out. then they heard a door close and they all came out. Their jaws dropped.

tohru was wearing a short pink v-neck dress with pink sandals and her hair pulled half up. Kyo couldn't quit staring at her.

Meg was wearing a black shirt with white letters reading 'i'm no angle' with pink and black mini skirt and black sandals.

Stace wore a bright yellow shirt with black letters that read 'can't touch this' a black skirt with yellow trim.

"Ready?" asked Meg noticing the boys sigh lent staring. Yuki was the first to recover.

"uh sure"

"let's go"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

the carnival was really crowded.

"Come on stace lets go on that one!" momiji cried pulling her away.

"i think there so cute together." whispered meg to tohru who simply nodded.

"Come on lets go on the roller coaster!" said meg grabbing yuki's hand. Yuki blushed at that simple gesture. and tohru followed suit grabbing kyo's hand and walking to the roller coaster.

"that looks...um." said tohru a little afraid of the REALLY big ride.

"Come on lets go!" said meg. When they got to it meg buckled her self in immediately and so did tohru but yuki and kyo seemed to be having a little trouble.

"haven't you been to a carnival before yuki?" asked Meg.

"no" he said still trying to get the buckle to do right.

"here let me" said meg reaching over and buckling him in.

"thanks" he said with a smile.

"Get ready!" meg screamed as it took off.

--------------------

when they got of meg was ready to go again but everyone else looked a little drained.

"you guys are a mess!" meg said laughing.

"well well well little meg. What a surprise." said a voice from behind. Meg turned to face the voice

"Sam" She growled (not literally)

"i'm touched you remember me my poor little monster." He said in a tone that sounded like akito talking to kyo.

"I don't want to fight you."

"well then i'll make you" he said pushing her to the ground. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"don't you dare!" Said stace appearing on the scene. She went over to meg and helped her up.

"well Stacey what a pleasant surprise! i came here for the monster but i find two." He said sneering.

"don't talk to her like that!" said momiji.

"Momiji stay out of this." Said Stacey calmly.

"i'll show you who you're messing with!" Sam said rushing toward Momiji

"No!" cried Meg. She jumped in the way. he hit her head on and she collapsed to the ground.

"nn...this is between me and you sam." said Meg. What happened next was like a blur. Sam pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at meg. she was to shocked to move. Yuki ran and tackled him as he fired causing him to shoot into the sky.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT HER AGAIN!" screamed yuki punching the guy to a pulp (again not literally).

"yuki" said meg quietly. She knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "please no more" she said with tears falling down her face. He turned to her and and held her in his arms. whispering words of comfort to her. once she calmed down they decided on what to do next.

"so what do you want to do now?" asked momiji

"if you don't mind me asking. who was that?" asked yuki

"he was our best friend growing up but he betrayed us. that's all you need to know" replied meg. Yuki looked at her face which looked distant like she was thinking about it. she caught him staring at her and said with a smile. "Don't worry about it its in the past right stace?"

stace looked at her "yup" she said smiling

"okay where to next?" Meg asked

"I don't know. Hey...look over there!" said stace

"wow...it's a singing competition." said meg.

"You should enter meg!" said stace excited

"i have a better idea how about me you and tohru go in as a group?"

"great idea!" said stace "what about you tohru? what do you think?"

"uh...i don't...sing."

"uh huh i've herd you! When you clean house you sing to yourself. you sound really good!" Said meg.

"ekk! you herd me!" said tohru blushing madly

"yup! now come on lets go!" The girls signed up as an ensemble and did three solos in which the other to would sing harmonies as backup and one group song Their chosen songs were by LeAnn Rimes and one by Shania Twain. (A/N stacey and meg are from america and love country so they will sing my favorites.)

the boys sat down in the audience. the girls warmed up and got everything ready.  
Stace was first to sing.

"Probably Wouldn't Be This Way"

Got a date a week from Friday with the Preacher's son,

Everybody says he's crazy, I'll have to see

I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came,

I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves

I'm probably going on and on it seems I'm doing more of that these days

(Chorus)  
I probably wouldn't be this way

I probably wouldn't hurt so bad

I never pictured every minute without you in it,Oh you left so fast,

Sometimes I see you standing there

Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch

Sometimes I feel I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much

God give me moments grace

Cause if I'd never seen your face

I probably wouldn't be this way

Momma says that I just shouldn't speak to you,

Susan says that I should just move on,

You oughta see the way these people look at me,

When they see me 'round here talking to this stone,

Everybody thinks I've lost my mind but I just take it day by day

(Chorus)

I probably wouldn't be this way,

I probably wouldn't hurt so bad,

I never pictured every minute without you in it, Oh you left so fast,

Sometimes I see you standing there,

Sometimes Ifeel an angels touch

Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much

God give me a moments grace Cause if I'd never see your face

I probably woudln't be this way I probably wouldn't be this way

Got a date a week from a Friday with the Preacher's son, Everybody says I'm crazy, guess I'll have to see

Everyone clapped and she bowed and Tohru came up to sing. "i'll be singing the song "I Need You".

I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing

Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something

But I've got all I want

When it comes to loving you

You're my only reason You're my only truth

Right at this point in the song tohru looks directly at kyo with a look that ses 'this song is for you'. He got the message and smiled at her. she smiled back and continued singing.

I need you like water Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms

That carries me through I need you

You're the hope that moves me To courage again

You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds, rage

And it's so amazing 'Cause that's just how you are

And I can't turn back now 'Cause you've brought me too far

I need you like water Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you

Oh yes I do

I need you like water Like breath, like rain

I need you like mercy From heaven's gate

There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you

Oh yes I do

I need you

I need you

Everyone clapped and kyo stood and clapped. he wasn't even aware of the strange looks his cousins where giving him. Tohru smiled at him and bowed to the audience. Then Meg walked on.

"okay everybody i'm gonna sing one more slow song then al three of us are gonna liven things up abit!"

How Do I Live?

How do I, Get through the night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I

I need you in my arms,

need you to hold,

You're my world,

my heart, my soul,

If you ever leave,

baby you would take away everything good in my life,

and tell me now

How do I live without you?

I want to know, How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Without you, There'd be no sun in my sky,

There would be no love in my life, There'd be no world left for me.

And I, Baby I don't know what I would do,

I'd be lost if I lost you, If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything real in my life, And tell me now,

How do I live without you?

I want to know, How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,

How do I go on? If you ever leave,

Baby you would take away everything,

I need you with me, Baby don't you know that you're everything,

Real in my life? And tell me now, How do I live without you,

I want to know, How do I breathe without you?

If you ever go, How do I ever, ever survive?

How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? How do I live without you?

How do I live without you baby?

meg stood there and thought about there songs.

_they described each one of us. Tohru was singing to kyo. stace sang about something that happened along time ago. And me...i guess its just asking how would i live without my friends. right... there's more than that...i think...i'm falling in love with yuki._

"-eg! Meg!" stacey's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"you ready?"

"yeah lets go!" replied meg. all three headed to the front of the stage.

"Okay! Now we're gonna crank it up a notch! with this song "Man! I Feel Like A Woman!" here it goes!"

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice Yeah, I wanna scream and shout No inhibitions-make no conditions Get a little outta line I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance-we only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts-short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Color my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman

the girls danced and sang to this one and just had a good time. The boys could believe tohru was doing this though.

"Okay!" said a women with a mic. "NOW OUR WINNERS TODAY ARE: FOR SOLO...MEGAN LANGLOIS!" everybody cheered and yuki stood up this time to clap for her. "AND IN THE ENSEMBLE COMPETITION...THE GROUP OF MEGAN AND STACE LANGLOIS AND TOHRU HONDA!"

"WOOHOO" the girls were shouting and jumping up and down.

"okay now for your prizes. okay girls here are free tickets for you and one other person do what ever you want here for no cost." the girls thanked her and walked away.

"wait! Megan Langlois, you get something special. dinner for to at any restaurant."

"thanks!"

"so meg what did you get?" asked a very curios stacey

"ticket for two to dinner." She half mumbled

"ohmygod!" said tohru and stace at the same time. then Stace got an evil smile.

"so when are you and yuki going?" she asked

"um i don't kno-- wait! what makes you think i'm even going with anyone?"

"Cause you've got to! come on you no you like him!" stace said poking her and tohru joined in.

"Meg! You and Yuki-kun would make a wonderful couple!" said tohru

"Like you and kyo?" replied meg

- awkward silence -

"Kyo-kun and I don't have those feelings for each other."

"WHATEVER! Me and stace both say the way you looked at him when you sang that song! Tohru you're in love with him!"

"He doesn't like me that way."

"YES HE DOES!" shouted meg and stace at the same time

"hey girls!" shouted momiji "You were great!" just then momiji ran and hugged stace. but there was no transformation.

"thanks momiji!" she said hugging him back.

"AWW!" said meg and tohru who were thinking that was the cutest thing.

"whatever. what do we do next?" asked kyo

"ANYWHERE WE WANT!" said meg who apparently was REALLY hyper all of a sudden.

"Lets go!" said meg and stace.  
"lets go on the ferris wheel!" Said tohru pointing.

"ok" said kyo and they all followed. there were two people seats so kyo and tohru sat together. Meg and yuki sat together and Momiji and Stacey sat together.

--with kyo and tohru--

"you sang really well, tohru." said kyo blushing.

"thank you kyo-kun." she said smiling. Then she yawned.

"tired?" kyo asked

"a little."

"well...you can...put your head on my shoulder." he said blushing even more.

"okay" She replied blushing. She put her head on his shoulder and laced her finger with his. Just this light touch made kyo feel like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

---with momiji and stacey--

"um stace?"

"yes?"

"i got you something." he said handing her a small rose.

"Thank you Momiji! I love it!" she said and kissed momiji's cheek (A/N btw stacey is the same age as momiji.) momiji blushed. stacey looked at the flower with one hand and with her other hand she held his.

-----with meg and yuki---

"Thankyou yuki."

"for what?"

"for coming here with me."

"well i wanted to come with you."

"you're sweet." she said smiling which made yuki blush. Meg shivered. they were at the top and she had a short sleeve shirt on.

"are you cold?" asked yuki

"a little." she said in between shivers. then he put his arm around her. She instantly stopped shivering and started blushing.

"better?" he asked

"m hmm" she said scooting in closer to him. then she slide her arms around his waist and he had his arms around her shoulders. they sat like that until the ride was over.

----------------------

everyone got of the farris wheel and the girls automatically got together to talk.

"so what happened with you and momiji stace?"

"he gave me a flower!" she said with a big smile.

"awwww!" said meg and tohru.

"well what about you and kyo huh tohru?" asked stacey

"n-nothing"

"nu uh! you're lying! what happened!" said meg with a teasing tone

"We just held hands..that's all."

"was he blushing?"

"yes"

"he's so totally in love with you!" said meg

"n-no he i-isn't!"

"ugh..whatever. so what happened with yuki meg?"

"nothing really. i was cold and he hugged me that's all."

"that's sweet." said tohru

"hey tohru when's your birthday?" asked meg

"um...uh...tomorrow"  
"WHAT!"

"we'll have to do something then"

"well um...uh."

"don't worry tohru we've got it under control!"

--------------------------------------------

I NEED A TOTAL OF 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVIEW!

THX!


	8. birthday preparations

Me: hi everyone! 

Kyo: ahhhhh!

Me: what?

Kyo:-shakes of dust- y-you're back?

Me: yea...?

Kyo: the end is near! repent! repent!

Me:grrrrr. whatever

* * *

"hey tohru when's your birthday?" asked meg

"um...uh...tomorrow"

"WHAT!"

"we'll have to do something then"

"well um...uh."

"don't worry tohru we've got it under control!"

* * *

shigure's house.

"WHAT?"

"shhhhh!" said Meg and stacey.

"Are you telling me that Tohru's birthday is tomarow?"

"um...yes...yes we are."

"ok. fine. So what are we gonna do?"

"well me and stac are gonna thow a surprise party for her."

"ok but what does that have to do with me?"

"You need to get her something special."

Kyo starts to blush "Why would I do that?"

"you are so beyond stupid."

"I am not!" right about then tohru enters the room.

"hey everyone!...what's going on?"

"nothing tohru we're just hangin out." said meg.

"oh...ok" Tohru walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

"fine i'll find something to get her."

--1 hour later kyo goes shoping.--

Kyo stops out side a store at the mall. Kyo goes in and picks something up.

"this is perfect." he said.

* * *

bum bum bum what is this mystery present? find out next time! RRRREEEVVEEEIIIIWWWW! REVIEW! what part of that do you ppl not understand? grrrrrr oh well see u next time! tohru's birthday.

Me: hi everyone!

Kyo: ahhhhh!

Me: what?

Kyo:-shakes of dust- y-you're back?

Me: yea...?

Kyo: the end is near! repent! repent!

Me:grrrrr. whatever

------------------------------

"hey tohru when's your birthday?" asked meg

"um...uh...tomorrow"

"WHAT!"

"we'll have to do something then"

"well um...uh."

"don't worry tohru we've got it under control!"

-------------------------------

shigure's house.

"WHAT?"

"shhhhh!" said Meg and stacey.

"Are you telling me that Tohru's birthday is tomorrow?"

"um...yes...yes we are."

"ok. fine. So what are we gonna do?"

"well me and stace are gonna throw a surprise party for her."

"ok but what does that have to do with me?"

"You need to get her something special."

Kyo starts to blush "Why would I do that?"

"you are so beyond stupid."

"I am not!" right about then tohru enters the room.

"hey everyone!...what's going on?"

"nothing tohru we're just hangin out." said meg.

"oh...ok" Tohru walked to the kitchen to start dinner.

"fine i'll find something to get her."

--1 hour later kyo goes shopping.--

Kyo stops out side a store at the mall. Kyo goes in and picks something up.

"this is perfect." he said.

-------------------------------------

bum bum bum what is this mystery present? find out next time! RRRREEEVVEEEIIIIWWWW! REVIEW! what part of that do you ppl not understand? grrrrrr oh well see u next time! tohru's birthday.


	9. happy birthday!

Hey ppl i'm having some really bad wrighter's block so if you like have any sugjestions on a way to help me out i would love it! btw i dont have spell check so go easy on me. 

Me: welcome to chapter 9!

Kyo: yeah -waves a little flag- yipe. (sarcasim)

Me: geez you're enthusiastic. not.

Kyo: whatever

Me: well on with the story!

* * *

_Kyo stops out side a store at the mall. Kyo goes in and picks something up._

_"this is perfect." he said.  
_

* * *

Later that day Stacey and Megan called all of the zodiac members and tohru's friends. By that time they had to think of a way to get tohru out of the house so they could set up for the party. So they called uo-chan and hana-chan. Tohru was going to sleep over at hanajima's house with uo.

* * *

Next Day --HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU--

"ok everybody quite down!" megan's voice rang though the house. Everyone was at the house and Tohru would be there any min.

_RingRing_

Megan's cell went off.

"hello?"

_"it's uo we're on our way"_

"ok we're ready"

_click_

"eveyone hide they're on there way!"

* * *

Tohru opened the door to the house to a pitch black room.

"what the-"

"SURPRISE!"

eveyone jumped out from their hiding places.

"w-what is this?" asked a very confused tohru

"its a party for YOU tohru!"

"o-oh my...this is..so...i dont deserve this." she said chokeing up yuki walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"if anyone deserves this its you." he said in all honesty.

"t-thank you."

Tohru opened all her presents. A cook book from yuki. A dress form ayame. A stuffed bunny from momiji. A comb set for her hair from hiro and kisa. Some herbs for stress relief from hatori (A/N i dont even know if there is a herb that does that.) Some cool braclets from haru. A novel from shigure. Some bath stuff from hana and uo and a gift sertificate to the mall for the mall from stacet and megan. but...there was no gift from kyo. Tohru thanked everyone for everything and everyone went home. As she cleaned the house Kyo came up behind her.

"hey tohru" he said with a little blush on his cheeks "would you come on the roof with me?"

"Sure Kyo-kun!"

-----------------

bumbumbum what will happen in the roof?  
REVIEW OR I WONT TELL YOU!


	10. on the roof

HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! 

guess who's back? yup its me! well I know I've been evil for not updating but i've been sick and I had a but load of work to do for school and everythng else I so stupidly voluntere for.

IIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYY!

oh dear...i'm starting to sound like Ritchan. oh...good...god.

i'm hyper

well on with the story!

* * *

"hey tohru" he said with a little blush on his cheeks "would you come on the roof with me?" 

"Sure Kyo-kun"

* * *

"So Kyo-kun what did you bring me out here for?"

Kyo reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Happy Birthday Tohru." He said handing it to her. Tohru slowly opened the box and let out a gasp that she didn't even bother trying to hide. Inside the box was a charm braclet...with all of the chinese zodiac animals hanging from it. Including the cat.

"Oh Kyo-kun it's so beautiful!" She exclaimed after a breef moment to overcome the initial shock.

"Just like you." He wispered as he clasped around her wrist. She blushed a little, both at his touch and his comment.

"Do you really mean that Kyo-kun?"

"Mean what?"

"T-That you t-think I'm b-beautiful." She said blushing and her voice shaking from nerves.

"Well yeah Tohru. You're definently beautiful. You're beautiful inside and out." He said not looking at her.

"What do you mean 'inside and out' Kyo-kun?"

"I mean that you're a good person and you're beautiful." He said still not looking at her.

"Thankyou Kyo-kun that was really sweet. But this braclet must have cost you a fortune! How did you pay for it?"

He blushed at this question. "Well I've been helping shishou teach his classes at the dojo."

"You did all that for me Kyo-kun?" As she said this he turned to look at her. She noticed somthing in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before... _Love._

"I would do anything for you Tohru." He leaned forward. Thier lips a few millimeters apart. He stayed there with fear of rejection in his eyes. Well Tohru was a little impatient and closed in those final millimeters. After recovering from the inital shock he kissed her back. They stayed that way for a while sharing heartful kisses. Finnaly after what seemed like an eternity Kyo spoke.

"Tohru I've been trying to tell you for so long. I-I l-love y-you." He said still a little afraid of what she might say.

"Oh Kyo-kun! I love you too!" She tackled him to the roof. Smuthering him in a tight hug. "I love you so much Kyo-kun" They shared in yet another passionate kiss. Then it him. _I didn't transform. Holy crap._

"Oh My God! I didn't transform!" He said getting up and picking Tohru up with him. "He brought her close to him in a tight embrace. He still didn't transform.

"What does this mean?" Asked Tohru trying to breath with Kyo crushing her in the hug.

"I don't know Tohru. I don't know." They stayed on the roof for a while after that, talking, hugging, and kissing. (**A/N** and for you people like me who have their minds in the gutter. They didn't do anything else up there. this is a TEEN rated fic. :)

* * *

-tear- that was sooooo sweet. i can't believe I wrote it!. well thx R&R and if u dont you'll NEVER find out what happens next. MWAHAHA. 


	11. Auther's note

hey it's me well i'm sorry to say that i will not be continueing this story. If you would like to continue it plz contact me and i will give you some information you will need. plz read my other stories. thx. 


	12. explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I do love my Kyo plushie :pets him: yesss my precious. 

**Ok hi I decided that I will continue it instead of ending it like that. That was kinda mean I guess.  
You can thank Shelalian for that SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED!. If you like this fic PPLLLLEEEAAASSEEEE review it cuz I WILL NOT continue it if I don't get more reviews. Ok well now I will continue with this chapter. 1st I had to re-read my story cuz..I ..kinda forgot part of it. Oops. Well this should explain a lot about what happened in earlier chapters. Also..I have spell check now! Woohoo! Also my righting style has changed so uh...well I hope you like it.**

* * *

Soon after there time on the roof Tohru and Kyo came down the latter and to where Stacey and Meg were sleeping. Tohru bent down and lightly taped Meg on the shoulder.

"Megan...wake up." Said Tohru trying not to wake up the others.

"nnn...five more minutes." Said a semi-conscious Meg. When Tohru shoved her a little harder she bolt straight up.

"I'm up! I'm up! Geez what do you people want with me so early? It's like what midnight?"

"It's 10:30." Said Kyo.

"Oh...I stand corrected. Well what's up?" She asked looking up at Kyo and Tohru.

"Well...when Kyo-kun and I were on the roof he gave me my birthday present and it was really nice so because I was really shocked I hugged him and when I did he didn't transform." She said quickly telling her the story.

":sigh: I knew it would come to this. Get Yuki up. I'll get Stace." Said Meg looking serious. Tohru went off to get Yuki up and Kyo stayed with Meg as she got Stacey up. Soon everyone was gathered in the sitting room.

"So what's going on?" Asked now completely confused.

"I'll explain everything." Said Meg with a serious yet sad face. Stacey looked the same. "I might as well start at the beginning. Four years ago a group of people with mostly no relation to each other suddenly had the same mysterious problem. Everyone in this small group of thirteen people turned into animals when hugged by members of the opposite sex. That's right they also have the Zodiac curse on them. We are also connected to you guys. Me and Stacey are both part of the zodiac in our group. Things are very different with us though. Since this happened only four short years ago we don't relate to each other based on our zodiac signs. For instance the cat and the rat are best friends. Now when I told you I could read minds...I lied. I can't do that. I knew about you already because believe it or not because we are somehow connected Akito is also 'in charge' of our group even though he has no power over us because he only sees us once ever six months or so. And I personally am not aloud to visit him at all usually."

The group sat there digesting all of the new information. They sat in stunned silence. Until Kyo was first to recover and asked a question.

"That's interesting and everything but what does that have to do with Tohru suddenly being able to hug me."

"I'll explain that." Said Stacey speaking up. "When we were made part of our own zodiac we did not have the FULL curse. For example I am the rat and Megan is the cat of the zodiac. In case you haven't noticed; Megan doesn't wear the beads that Kyo does. That is because we don't have the full curse. At first we didn't always transform when hugged. It was random. But the more time we spend with you guys the more of YOUR curse we take on. So the reason that Kyo and Tohru could hug is most likely because Megan has now taken on more of his curse."

Again stunned silence echoed through the room. (A/N that's kinda funny...silence echoes.) Yuki was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Couldn't you trust us of all people." He asked angry and hurt that Megan couldn't trust him

"Because we where worried for your safety. And I also thought you see me differently if you knew" Said Megan with concern and sadness in her voice. "First off, Akito forbid us to tell you. Second, the last time we let someone in on our furry little problem it ended catastrophically (A/N bbbiiiiggg word). I'm sure you remember our little run in with Sam right? Well he was the last person we let in. The poor guy has some kind off mental problem. He's obsessed with curses so when I told him about ours when we where dating he started hating me. That's around the time he started calling me a monster. Because he knew the technicalities of the curse. He knows what I will be when I have the full curse on me." She looked down, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"I wouldn't feel sorry for him if I was you. It sounded that way when you said 'the poor guy'. He has no right to call you that even if you are forced to take on that form. He doesn't have to use that in a malicious way." Said Kyo looking at her. He really understood what she was going through. It was one thing to have that curse all your life. It's another when you suddenly turn in to cat for no apparent reason one day. Akito always calls him a monster so he knew what it's like.

"Thanks." Megan said with a small smile on her face. "It's just really hard for me to not think that about myself. I've had bad self esteem since I was little so my furry little problem doesn't really help me feel better." She said with her eyes downcast. She had been through a lot in the last four years.

"Well now that you know what's going on we all better get some sleep." Said Stacey getting up. Everyone one else soon did the same. Except for Yuki and Megan.

"Megan wait." said yuki tugging on the sleeve of her shirt a little. When she turned to face him he almost gasped. She looked so sad; like she had lost her last friend. "Megan...listen I'm not mad at you I was just surprised."

"I would blame you for being mad at me." She gave a half hearted laugh. "In fact I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again, knowing what I am."

He couldn't believe she would think that anything she said would change how he felt about her. He could see the tears pooling up in her eyes. She had been through so much she couldn't handle another friend walking out on her. Yuki stepped closer and put his arms around her, hugging her tight. She started to cry into his shoulder. They stood like that for a few moments until she stopped crying.

"Megan" Yuki started, "Nothing would change how I feel about you. It doesn't matter to me that you're the cat. I don't care. Nothing would change. I would still...I...I would still love you." When he said that Megan looked up at him, tears still flowing. When she looked up at him he leaned forward. He gently kissed her lips. She returned it with passion. After a moment Yuki pulled back. "Megan I know we haven't known each other for very long but I've never felt this way about someone. I love you so much Meg."

That frown of sadness Meg had been wearing for the past hour or so disappeared. She now had a huge smile on her face. Meg leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" She giggled "I love you too, Yuki." She smiled as he hugged her tight. As she stood there in his arms she knew that no matter what happened he would be there with her. They would face the journey ahead together.

* * *

well I think that was alright considering I had to re-read my story. Isn't that sad? Oh well. I will end it here if I don't get reviews! PPLLLEEEAASSSSEEEE! 


	13. PLZ READ! AN

HEEELLLLOOOO! Well um plz don't kill me but that is the end of Secret Revealed. Bum bum bum. !BUT! I will be making a sequel VERY soon! Promise! But I am warning you now that I will be on vacation for the next 3 weeks. I will be righting but I won't be posting. Sorry. I will star the sequel as soon as I can! It'll be at the absolute MOST in one month. But I should start earlier than that. Thx to my wonderful reviewers! Geez I go away for awhile and I suddenly get 2 reviews for 1 ch. Hmmm. Well again sorry for the inconvenience but the way I wrote the last ch. It felt like the end of that part. Well I hope no one gets mad at me! See ya soon!


	14. Authers Note about the Sequel

1This is just so ya know the sequel to this story is out and its called 'Cursed Love' thx for reading! i hope eveyone likes the story and reads my other fics!


End file.
